U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,291 granted to the same inventors of this application disclosed an umbrella having detachable illuminative grip (100), which however has the following drawbacks:
1. When the illuminative grip (100) is removed from the inner grip portion (202) of the shaft (201), the inner grip portion (202) will become a xe2x80x9cslim barxe2x80x9d and will be inconveniently held or grasped by the umbrella user.
2. The lamp means includes a bulb (41) mounted in the grip (100), with the bulb consuming much electric energy for illumination, requiring larger volume and also being vulnerable and easily damaged.
3. No flashing mechanism is provided in the lamp means (4) to thereby reduce its safety warning effect.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional illuminating umbrella, and invented the present umbrella grip having cassette LED illuminating unit detachably mounted therein.
The object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating umbrella grip including a cassette LED illuminating unit detachably mounted in a holder formed on the umbrella grip, with the LED illuminating unit operatively depressed for a constant or flashing illumination; and upon withdrawal of the LED illuminating unit from the umbrella grip, it may be operated to produce illuminating warning signal for safety purpose, or it may be replaced with a fresh LED unit as fully powered.